Broom Closets
by Meilodi
Summary: James and Lily wants a broom closet all to their selves, but that's not going to happen when all your "secret" broom closets are shared with three other people. One-shot.


Broom Closets

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"James, are you sure about this?" Lily asked James while they paced the corridor,  
"Positive," James replied and continued searching,  
"Are we really that desperate? We're head boy and girl, for goodness sake!" Lily said, waving her arms around, "We have our own dorm! Do we really need to do this?"  
"In case you haven't noticed, Sirius or Remus or even Peter is always in our dorm," James said, "And after you left me hanging there last time when Peter walked in on us, I swore to myself that we'll finish what we started,"  
"Do you have to? I'm really tired..." Lily groaned as James dragged her into an alcove in the wall when Mrs Norris walked past them, "Can cat's see through the invisibility cloak?"  
"I don't think so, but she can smell us,"  
They continued walking along the empty hallway until they stopped in front of a wooden door,  
"What is this?" Lily asked, squinting at the wooden door, trying to rub her the tiredness out of her eyes,  
"It's a secret broom closet, only the Marauders know about it, so there's a good chance that it's empty," James replied.  
James reached out his hand to open it, but was greeted by a Sirius more naked that he ever wants to see, and a girl with flowing black hair, Sirius's lips seems to be glued on the girl's neck and the girl's right hand is down Sirius's underwear.  
"Sirius!"  
"James!" Sirius sputtered against the girl's neck, making her moan loudly. Sirius, with a practiced ease, blasted the door shut again, and for good measure, locked it.  
"Um... that was...weird?" James said after they stood outside the closet for a while,  
"That's more than what I want to see of Sirius... or that girl..." Lily said, slightly dazed, "Merlin, that image is going to be burned in my mind forever, winning it's place of the dirties things I have ever seen,"  
"Lily, do you really think that with a Marauder as your boyfriend, the most dirty thing you'll see is Sirius shirtless and a girl in her skirt only with her hand down his pants?" James asked,  
"No, but it is for the time being,"  
"Let's go find another broom closet or something."  
They continued walking down the corridor, careful to check corners before turning the so they won't bump into anyone,  
"Broom closet number 2, here goes nothing!" James said, and he opened the door, but the image it presented made him drop his wand.  
A big, burly girl has shoved none other than Remus Lupin to the wall, yes, REMUS LUPIN, Remus is struggling to escape the girl's iron grip, but to no avail, he saw James before the girl did,  
"James! Help!" Remus struggled to yell out over the girl's shoulders, who's restraining him and trying to kiss him, but Remus kept turning his head away, but he knew this was a losing battle, he will have to give in sooner or later, but he rather it be later, "James! Help! SOS!"  
James and Lily stood there, dumbstruck, and their werewolf friends absolutely helpless against the strong girl,  
"Sorry, mate," James mouthed and closed the door to Remus's pleas of help.  
"Why didn't you save him?" Lily asked, "He surely doesn't want to be with that girl,"  
"That's Mandy, she has a crush on Remus, and let's just say that she is not easily scared and very very fierce," James said, "I do not want to lose my ability to reproduce,"  
"Oh," Lily said softly, "Poor Remus, though,"  
"Yeah, poor him, hopefully his shouts will bring Filch, but then it would be kind of hard to explain,"  
"Dumbledore will understand, and he will get a good laugh out of it,"  
"I'm sure he will," James said, "I swear he smiled when we were sent to his office for a prank,"  
"Which one?"  
"Every single one," James said, "Except for the one where we stole all his socks,"  
They stood there looking at the wooden door for a few more seconds before hurrying off, even though they are Head Boy and Girl, Filch still doesn't really like them,  
"There's one more closet we could try... If it doesn't work we'll have to use the bathroom or something,"  
After three shortcuts behind tapestries and five trick staircases, they found themselves in front of a wooden door, James pressed his ear against it and said,  
"It sounds empty, cross your fingers!" and he pushed opened the door,  
Lily groaned at the sight in front of him and said, "Why do you Marauders always share everything?" Because on the chair, is a very much asleep Peter Pettigrew,  
"What is he doing here anyway?" Lily asked,  
"I bet he's being chased by Filch so he waited here and probably fell asleep,"  
The couple stood staring at the asleep Peter, then the gears in Lily's brains whirred,  
"Wait if Sirius still has his hands up that girl's shirt, and Remus is still shouting help..."  
"And Peter is here..."  
"That means the dorm must be empty!"  
So they ran through the corridors and arrived breathless in the Heads common room,  
"Lily, if you think you're breathless now, wait till I'm done with you..." James purred into Lily's neck and swooped her up to sit on the couch.

**A/N - Review and tell me how you like it!**

**Tell me if I have to change the rating, I didn't think so, but I'm not sure...**


End file.
